


Cute

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: It is Halloween (2018) [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Halloween, He is going to get his own fic soon, Mash worries too much, Master is of legal drinking age, Siegfried is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: Do you like cute or masculine?





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes:  
> Astolfo is confirmed to be male. However I am not sure as whatever he identifies, he seems to be fine to be called either he/she in official material. So I am guessing he just obsessed with everything he finds cute, including, but not limited to, female clothes. So I am going with 'he' and 'male' as pronouns.
> 
> This is also the first part in the series of more Halloween themed fics and I am actually not limiting myself to Fate this time.  
> Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy this holiday themed series.

Your laughter echos across one of the many halls of Chaldea. Purple eyes look up and find you hoisted over the shoulder of Iskandar. A bottle booze clutched in your hand and in one of the hands of the rider.

Mash, as always, is trying to calm the whole situation down. Day time drinking wasn’t a thing that masters should indulge in. Laughing you wriggle yourself out the grip of Iskandar, all the while still clutching the aforementioned bottle and skip towards Fergus, who is sitting with the rest of the Celtic servants you managed to summon. 

With practiced ease you pour a glass for the man and he toasts his glass to your bottle before the both of you take slug of the liquid. You easily start a conversation with the servants sitting at the table, eagerly chatting about the latest event, Halloween, the whole reason for this party.

Next to Elizabeth usual shenanigans, Da Vinci had cooked up a ‘horror walk’ through Chaldea because the eventor was bored and she found it fun to torture people.

“You are awfully quiet for an event” Astolfo looks up to find that Siegfried has taken a seat near. 

“Ah! W- well” Astolfo stutters and the rider is saved by Mash as she plops down next to the rider while letting out a heavy sigh. Obviously given up on trying to stop any shenanigans you might get up to while drinking.

Siegfried observers Mash with a smile and shakes his head. “Our master is a handful, isn’t she?” and both Astoflo and Mash agree. 

“Why aren’t you enjoying the festivities?” Mash asks both servants and Siegfried shrugs. “Master will come and bother us eventually” he hums out and Mash nods before observing the rider next to her. It was unusually for the spirited rider to skip out on events, opting to be a wallflower instead.

Another round of laughter as again you are captured by male servant. You seem totally enamored by men, your hand caressing a strong arm. Your head tilted and a mischievous grin playing on your lips.

“Does Master preference for masculine servants?”

Mash looks at Astoflo and she shrugs.

“Honestly I think Master will do anything that strikes her fancy” Mash says with slight annoyance, not because she is jealous, but your lack of restraint has gotten you in trouble more than once.

Siegfried again laughs, like Mash he is not unfamiliar with the way you are affectionate towards your servants. Yet Astolfo remains quiet, observing. 

Mash lets out a sigh, you could be so unobservant towards feelings of your servants sometimes. Yet the moment the thought crosses Mash’s head, you are skipping towards the table.

“Astoflo!” Your voice rings out and Siegfried mutters a “speak of the devil…” as you approach the table. Your cheeks rosy from the sweet drinks that Emiya to pride in making for the festive holiday.

“You want to do join me for the walk of courage that Da Vinci thought up? It is gonna be fun! Roman said she out did herself!” You ask and reach a hand out towards the Paladin. You could have invited anyone, anyone of the more masculine and manly servants.

Astoflo grabs your hand without a second thought, smiling. “Let’s go master!”. As two of you leave the room chatting happily Siegfried turns towards Mash “Your senpai is much more observant than you give her credit for” And Mash flushes, sometimes, you could be.

The hallway is dark and your eyes adjust to lack of light slowly, your hand still intertwined with Astolfo. The both of your are silent and focused on whatever scare Da Vinci has planned. Yet Astolfo is the first one who makes a sound.

“Master” He begins and you make a sound in the back of your throat, indicating you heard the rider. Astolfo’s steels his nerves, not for the weird traps and scares Da Vinci set up but for your reaction, your answer.

“Do you like me like this?” At this you stop and look, really look, at Astolfo in the dark hallway. The Paladin is looking right you, his purple eyes looking like they are almost glowing in the dark. In your opinion the rider has never looked so beautiful.

Your fingers twitch in his hold and before Astolfo could laugh away the question with a joke, you cage Astoflo against a the wall and without hesitation you press your lips over his, albeit a bit more clumsy due to your intoxicated state. Wishing, needing to dispel all of your servant’s doubts about your feelings.

The rider is caged against the wall, your hand still holding his, but right now you are using it as leverage to pin the limb and the servant connected to it to the wall. Your command seal is glowing softly in the dark as you use your other hand to cup Astolfo cheek. 

You part for air and look at the rider before you. Flushed and panting, you stand corrected, this is most beautiful Astoflo could be.

“I like as you exactly as you are, from the way you dress to your unrelenting enthusiasm. So don’t ever change.”

You sound sober, you feel sober, your there is no teasing tone in your voice. Just pure conviction and Astolfo believes you. How could the rider not? Staring at him so fiercely and without any doubt.

Again you lean closer to rider.

“I could always prove to you how much I do~”

At this the rider gives you a toothy grin and before can dwell on that cheeky smile Astolfo manages to turn the situation around, pinning you against the wall. And for the first time you notice how tall the slender rider actually is.

“You seem to forget master~ That I am a man and if you make promises like that….” 

There so many sides to each of your servants and you accept them all. In a dark hallway, alone with the male, you forget that there is a Halloween party going on or that you should be heading towards Da Vinci’s test of courage.

**Author's Note:**

> For general shit posting about Fate/Grand Order, my main blog is [ Mayhem in Chaldea ](https://mayhem-in-chaldea.tumblr.com/)  
> And for FGO specific fics [ Fate/Grand Disorder ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> .


End file.
